


Blue Christmas

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron doesn't know Harry's coming home for Christmas





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written as a Christmas Gift to Kerryblaze.  


* * *

Ron sat looking out the window of his flat, the snow was glistening on the trees, and if Harry were here he was sure they would be having a rousing snowball fight. Harry had owled two weeks ago and told him that he wouldn't be able to make it for Christmas this year and Ron was feeling...well blue. He had gone to extra lengths to decorate his flat and he'd even hung up mistletoe hoping that he would have the nerve to finally kiss Harry.

Ron sighed heavily and wondered if maybe Hermione and Neville would want to come to Christmas dinner. His Mum and Dad were visiting Ginny and Terry Boot in Russia this year...Bill and Fleur were at her parents...Verity, George, and Fred had taken off for the tropics...Tonks and Remus were busy with their own children. Ron sighed again, it was a shame this was all going to go to waste. He really wanted to give Harry a great Christmas--he was always surprised to receive gifts and after being away at training for so long he had been certain Harry would want to come home.

_I bet Harry's having fun with his Unspeakable friends and I'm here alone. Bloody hell, if Kingsley finds out...I'll be called into work tonight for sure._

Ron stood slowly and headed towards his kitchen. A glass of hot chocolate laced with a bit of firewhiskey would be just the ticket to cheer him up. If nothing else he could atleast numb his feelings enough that the ache in his heart would go away. He'd just put the hot water on and was getting ready to firecall Hermione to invite her, Neville, and the children over when the doorbell rang. _If that's Kingsley..._ Ron thought as he went to answer the door. _I'm going to tell him that Harry's arriving late. I don't want to go into the Ministry and deal with work._

He peered through the peephole, checking to make sure he knew the person on the other side, and his eyes widened when he saw Father Christmas in the hallway. He cautiously opened the door and his heart raced when his eyes met a set of emerald green eyes.

"Harry," Ron stammered. "What are you? How did you? Bloody hell!"

"Read eloquent, Ron," Harry grinned and shifted a bag on his shoulder. "You going to ask me in mate?"

Ron grinned, his heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks, and glanced up at the mistletoe hanging just inside the door. He wasn't concious of reaching for Harry but he did and he brought his lips down hard on Harry's. He tasted peppermint on his lips and when Harry's lips parted Ron deepened the kiss. They broke apart after several minutes and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Ron?" Harry's stared at Ron. "Err...what was that for?"

Ron felt the blush begining at the tips of his ears and spreading down his cheeks. How the hell was he going to explain why he had just kissed his best mate.

"Mistletoe," Ron pointed up. "Fred and George rigged it--"

"Mistletoe," Harry said softly and summoned it from the ceiling, tucked it into the waistband of Ron's jeans, and pushed him towards the couch. "So now I guess I'll have to kiss you too."

"Harry?" Ron groaned as Harry stroked him through his jeans. "Happy Christmas."

Harry's eyes gleamed with unshed tears as he brushed his lips slowly across Ron's.

"Happy Christmas," Harry undid the buttons on Ron's jeans. "Now let me kiss you...I'd hate to break tradition."

Ron moaned as Harry pushed his jeans and shorts down so he could engulf Ron's cock.

_I guess this won't be such a Blue Christmas after all_ , Ron thought.


End file.
